


【五黑框】撞日死

by Julia_snow



Series: 死与疯 [2]
Category: Chinese writers RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_snow/pseuds/Julia_snow
Summary: 容我择日疯，来年撞日死。
Relationships: 江南今何在
Series: 死与疯 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702150
Kudos: 2





	【五黑框】撞日死

**Author's Note:**

> ·框框视角，be  
> ·私设如山

手在抖，按不住键盘的那种抖。  
江南阖上笔记本去摸书桌抽屉里的药瓶。本来装在盒子里的药片被他剪开来丢在普通的白色药瓶里，尖锐的锡箔偶尔会刺痛他手指上的末梢神经，一跳一跳地疼。  
他之前骗妻子白色药瓶是装的某种改善睡眠质量的保健品，现在他不需要骗人了。最开始是妻子为了照顾孩子每天忙得衣不解带，根本不在意他到底在书房里忙些什么。后来又是吵架，妻子说出“你根本不在乎我”的时候他什么也没说，只是捂着脸说了一句“那就离吧”。  
多熟悉的话啊，多少年以前他也曾指责过别人根本不在乎自己。  
妻子人很好，这么多年下来他自觉对人并无亏欠，所以他只是点头，只是在离婚协议书上签下那个签了无数次的名字。他其实心里是庆幸的，他自觉不该拖累妻子和孩子，只是对不起孩子，没能像他自己很多年以前设想的那样，把她宠成一个小公主。  
但是病不允许他乱想些有的没的，他开始长久地待在办公室里，除了开会和必要的商务洽谈基本不怎么离开房间，助理一直以为他在写新书，连载只要一直有进展助理们就不会关心他到底是不是在正常地生活着。  
对于读者们而言也一样，他是那只会下金蛋的母鸡，只是目前还没有人想把他开膛破肚看看里面到底还有多少存稿。  
然而他清楚地意识到自己的状态正在下滑，看来当初自降笔力写中二小故事终究不是个好的选择。他的文章结构越来越松散，内容也充斥着无病呻吟的废料。  
不，还是别想了。  
越想越容易心绪动荡，越想越容易头疼。  
他拨开硬质塑料板下的锡纸，把椭圆形的白色药片含进嘴里，伸手去拿桌上的水杯。  
下一秒，墨绿色的陶瓷杯子从桌角纵身跃下，跌落在厚重的毛绒地毯上，里面的水也洒了出来，溅落在金色的世界树花纹上，阳光照在上面，像镀了层金。  
江南推开椅子站起来，他抽出笔筒里一只红色的马克笔在墙上那张九州地图上开始涂涂画画。原本分离的大陆逐渐靠近，白雪覆盖的山脉上开始长出常青的树木，大地咆哮着移动，浪花汹涌澎湃，礁石碰撞出的火星洒落在深蓝的海洋里。原本需要上百万年才能完成的地壳运动因为神的意志在数分钟以内完成了。  
最后要加上的是……是什么来着？  
江南愤怒地丢下笔，红色划过墙面，在地图正中间留下一道刺目的痕迹。他抱着头缓缓地蹲下来，“为什么……会分开呢？”他这句话里透出的绝望和无助叫任何一个人听了都会心疼，除了那些清楚地知道九州门事件经过的人。  
颅腔内的神经跳动着，带来难以事忍受的头疼，他的手空握成拳，用力敲击着疼痛的地方，然而没有用，那种疼痛如同附骨之蛆，也许只有挖出来才能缓解一点。  
他站起身想走到桌边给助理打个电话叫她帮忙打给医生，或者直接打个120也不错。  
疼痛使他的脚步虚浮，他摇晃着走向桌边，手指碰到桌面的一瞬间他又转身走向那张沙发，伸手扯下了地图，狠狠地把它撕了个粉碎。  
然后他开口说：“会改回来的。”  
不知道是说给他自己还是说给远在千里之外的某个人或者某些人听。

注意休息。  
医生翻了翻他的病历面无表情地说到。他张张嘴想说自己已经很多天没有好好的睡过觉，想说读者等着看他更新，想说自己睡不着。然而所有的这些最后都化作一声模糊不清的“嗯”。  
江南确实已经半个多月都没睡过一个完整的觉了。他会在晚上八点多钟从办公室出去，在北京的街头漫无目的地闲逛，然后在办公楼关门前回到自己的办公室，办公室里面有一个小小的休息间，里面架着一张行军床，他在上面度过了无数个难捱又寂寞的夜晚。半夜他会从某些不可言说的噩梦里惊醒，然后他就会走出去，从酒柜里摸出还没喝完的一瓶干红，给自己倒一杯。  
北京的夜是冷的，不近人情的冷光透过落地窗打在酒杯上，折射出鲜血一样的红。  
他当初挑了这个地点办公本是为了看看风景，现如今窗外漆黑一片的夜色仿佛在狠狠地打他的脸，光在很远的地方，他伸出手按上那一点明亮的灯火，仿佛要把它们握在手心。  
上海的夜不似北京的冰冷无情，上海带着南方的温暖，灯火通明。  
江南总是梦见上海。  
他的办公楼在上海最繁华的南京西路上，半夜加班回家只需要五分钟的路程，他抬头仰望，中信泰富楼顶的灯光是紫色的，恒隆广场是白色的*。街对面的钟表店里时钟齐声走向十二点，珠宝店里传出馥郁芬芳的香水味，阳光穿过法国梧桐宽大的叶片，把路上每一个行人都照得面目模糊，有穿着漂亮衣服的男男女女经过他，人流在他这里分开又合拢，路上的每一个人都不在意这个穿着西装的男人为何在这里驻足。  
恒隆广场外那个象征无穷的符号喷泉里水停了，徒留一个不那么完整的8，有人面对他站在前方，他伸出手想抓住那件白色T恤的一角，然而总也碰不到。对方抬起头，对着他说了一句什么，可阳光终究太热烈，他什么也没听见，什么也没看见。  
啪，肥皂泡破碎了，消散在风里。  
从南京西站到龙阳路，2007年地铁2号线的30分钟，怎么就变成了一生不见？

江南开始拿着笔在那片空白的墙上写写画画，他写“Everyone has a monkey in his heart.” 他写“我容易忘”，他写“我会一直写下去的”，清醒的时候他对着满墙血一样的文字吐了，他再没让助理进过办公室，说来可笑，人到中年，他竟然开始害怕自己。  
最后还是没瞒过，有一次他在那墙上画地图的时候助理敲门进来，他恶狠狠地盯着小姑娘看，办公室的其他人也被吓得不清，当场拨了120。  
医生终于开始给出一点有用的意见，他们要求杨治住院留观，要求他吃更加强效的药物。每次护士塞给他大把药片的时候他都一口气吞下去，药物让他昏昏欲睡，但是他还是会在半夜惊醒，但是再也没有冰冷的落地窗和微涩的干红解忧。他终于妥协，向不知名的某块神经群妥协，彻底住进了医院。他远程指示工作室发布公告，操作剩下的事情。  
前妻来过一次，把女儿放在门外，看着在床上躺着的他叹了口气，说你这又是何苦，说女儿的钱不要你出了，你好好治病。他伸手拉住前妻衣角，慢慢地开口说你帮我发个消息。  
给今何在。  
前妻转身就走，走到门口抱起女儿，转过头看他一眼，江南看得懂那里面的同情和些许的嘲讽，嘲讽他亲手把爱人推得远远的。

江南开始漫无目的地等待，等一个也许永远不会来，也许明天就来的今何在。  
他控制不住自己，他怕，怕自己的某一部分吓到对方，怕自己会伤害到对方。他谨慎地和主治医生提出要和今何在面谈，假如他真的来访的话。他拿自己在房间里的自由换回了这个机会。所幸今何在果真来了，虽然是和潘海天一起来的。  
但是他搞砸了，搞砸了一切。  
这场见面在他的预想里应该是和平的开场，夹杂着“对不起”和“我原谅你”的认错，最后以“再见”或者“再也不见”结束。然而江南控制不住自己口出狂言，也控制不住自己吐露真心。  
他被捆着带回房间，暗骂自己是个混蛋，是个脑子不清楚的傻瓜。  
他想起来自己最开始去做咨询的时候，他知道自己为谁所困，知道自己的情绪不稳定的原因，但是他没办法放下。江南的人生，不，不如说是杨治的人生，都因为那个人发生了不可逆转的改变，他絮絮叨叨地说那个人，说他们在网路上的初相见，说他们要一起创造一个属于中国的架空世界，说他们吵架和好又吵架，说他们最后因为不可调和的矛盾而分裂。  
咨询师认真地听，认真地记，也认真地给他提出建议。其实江南何尝不知道退一步海阔天空的道理，然而他这样高傲，这样自负的人，怎么可能退？  
他不肯低头，今何在更不可能低头。吵啊闹啊的，就变成了今天的样子。可是，江南的心里其实还是有一点想法的，他想和今何在和好，想和他继续走下去，想要坐在他身边，想再说一次“我会一直写下去”。

厚重的门外传来脚步声，他听见有人喘着气走进来，他抬头向上看了一眼又低下头来。  
那张未曾老去的脸上带着一点红色，伸手握住他的手，那只手微微发凉，力道并不大，然而那一瞬间他觉得今何在的手攥住了自己的心脏。  
那个人没有坐下来，他甚至没等到气喘匀。他只是说：“江南，不，杨治。我走了。”  
说完他抽出了手，转身就走。  
没有“再见”，没有“我会来看你的”，甚至不给他开口说话的时间。  
仓促的结尾，仓促的句点，对于作家来说实在不好看得很。江南却清晰地明白，这就是最后了。

他又开始做梦，乱七八糟的梦。  
有的时候梦到上海寒冷的冬夜，没有暖气的房间里只开着小太阳，他们开了一部电影看，看到一半今何在靠着他睡着了，他用另一只手给他披上外套，然后把声音调到最小，静静地享受那么几分钟。  
有的时候他会梦见今何在站在办公室里讨论那个没有结局的世界，他明明那么瘦小，看起来却像太阳一样发着光，于是他们就动起笔来，笔下开出瑰丽的花朵。  
还有的时候他又会梦见夏日的南京西路，这次他终于听清那句话，今何在看着他的眼睛，说“江南，不，杨治，我走了。”然后那个瘦弱的人形就消散在风里。

他不想再做梦了。所以他开始瞒着护士藏下带有安眠成分的药物，多亏他之前乖巧又安稳的行为，也多亏了那些付出的金钱，护士毫不保留地把药盒给他看。感谢他那七年的学习吧，至少他能看得懂药物成分。  
他整宿整宿地睡不着觉，他闭着眼睛，回想自己四十多年的生活。最后一件事大概是遗嘱和葬礼，他叫了律师，起草了遗嘱。  
他想起来某个叫做《春天的十七个瞬间》的电视剧里，男主角和分别多年的爱人见了一面，又继续向着未竟的目标前行。

某一个夜晚，他打碎了杯子，偷偷藏起一块足够锋利的瓷片。划开手腕的时候他没觉得痛苦，只觉得难过又空虚，他看不见那个人知道消息的表情，也再也不能写一个结局温暖的故事。  
江南闭上眼睛，在心里想：“再见，世界。再见，曾雨。”  
他选择一个人先走一步。


End file.
